Stuck in Amnesia (Piggeh x Reader)
by PewdieLover
Summary: I know there is a lot of these 'In game realities' but mine has it's weird twists that makes it unique. Thanks for reading bros!
1. Chapter 1

STUCK IN AMNESIA (Piggeh x Reader)

I clutch my stomach laughing my ass off as I watch Pewdiepie, once again, fail at Happy wheels. I chuckle to myself and check the time, 2:39. Aw, shit! I'm so tired :P I was too lazeh to get up and lug myself up the stairs, so I just closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up I was NOT in my living room. I smoothed out my navy blue hair (I dyed it a few years ago) and looked around me. I was in some dark bedroom barely lit by candles. I was in a queen bed with a heavy green comforter, to my left was a wooden wardrobe and a few feet in front of me was a dresser with a large mirror connected to it. I got out of the bed and looked down at my purple 'Keep calm and Oppa Gangnam style' t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and black toms.

Before I continue let me tell you about myself, I have dyed dark blue hair but you already know about that, I have green eyes, and my hair stops at my shoulder blades. I love pewdiepie and video games surrounding FPS and horror. My mom died of cancer when I was three, leaving me with my abusive father. I've never had really had much friends since pretty much everyone were just meanies and bullies :P The things that keep me emotionally strong is my friend Martha, YouTube, dancing, and video games. I'm 17 and I come from Cali.

I start walking around the room and stop at the dresser tracing the lines of the brass handle before yanking it open, nothing but a white dress shirt :/ Eh, it might come in handy later. I grab it and tie the sleeves around my waist. I walk around the room some more. 'Jeez, why does this room seem so fahking familiar?!' I mentally shout. I froze and scanned the room once more. My eyes widen as I finally peace it together.

I am in Brennanberg castle. I, Hazel Tyler am in Amnesia.


	2. Meeting MrChair

. 'Why am I here?' 'Am I dreaming?''Yes of course I am! This is Amnesia, a game. JUST a game! A very terrifying game, but JUST A GAME. Right? I'm not so sure, everything seems so real. I frowned. I warily walked towards the door and gently tug on it's handle, it didn't budge. I yanked on it harder, still nothing. It was locked I cursed loudly. "Um, are you ok miss"? a shy, calm voice came from somewhere. "Not exactly but, um, where are you"? "Just to your left miss_" "Hazel Tyler" I finished for him as I glanced to my left and there was no-one in sight. "Don't you see me"?"Oh sorry I'm in chairmode" he says as the green chair before me turns into a brown haired, skinny man with glasses. I gaped in shock "I uh uhm wait what "?! I stumbled over my words "That's my name" he smiled brightly at me "I take you as a bro if you know my name, am I right"? "Uh y-yeah" he sat leaning against the wall. "The key is in the third drawer of the dresser" I smiled warmly towards him, I decided I didn't need to be shy around him. I mean he's freaking ! I checked it and sure enough there was a small silver key in there. "Thanks bro" I called behind me as unlocked the door and walked out. I walked around the corridors knocking every helmet off each untrusted statue. I pass another so I slap the helmet off yelling "I DON'T TRUST YOU" I laugh to myself as I keep walking down the creepy corridor.

_Stephano's P.O.V_

"God, shut up Pewdie, just don't make any noise" I whisper obviously irritated. "Don't worry Stephano I'll keep quiet now" Pewds smiled at me. I listened at the door as I heard a 'thump, thump, thump' of footsteps. Without saying anything I rushed towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room grabbing my best friends hand and shutting both of us in the wardrobe. I heard loud scratching at the door of the small bedroom we were stuck in. The shredded door fell to the ground as the bro walked in growling. He worked a bloody hoody that resembled the color of his old skin, scars across his face, and freakishly long and sharp nails he used for killing. I readied my golden sword in the wardrobe just in case he did think to check there. But he just glared at the room before him and stormed out growling. I looked to my right at Pewds, he was biting his lip, fear plain in his eyes. "Don't worry Pewds, the bro is gone. I said letting us out of the wardrobe. "oh, ok" he replied still a little shaken. We started walking down the mysterious corridor once again. Everything seemed normal until I saw it. "What the fahk"? Pewds questioned "I dunno Pewds"


End file.
